Octopus
The main monster from the 2000 action film, Octopus. The Octopus was once a regular Octopus, until a Soviet submarine that was carrying barrels of the anthrax virus for biological warfare got shot down by an American submarine. The bacteria leaked out of the barrels from the submarine and the Octopus gets affected by it, and the mutation got compounded into each generation of it’s descendants. By the last generation, the Octopus has become huge and is now suffering a huge iron deficiency, making it overly aggressive and desire for meat. History The Octopus started to attack different kind of ships and submarines that would pass by, giving it’s general location the name, Devil’s Eye. When another submarine was passing by with a captured terrorist, the Octopus attacked the rotors, causing it to stop. When two people look at the rotor, one of them gets eaten by the Octopus. The people inside the submarine try using the torpedoes to kill it, but the Octopus is still alive. The Octopus then wraps it's tentacles around the submarine and causes it to sink further down into the ocean. It attacks the submarine once more, causing the water to leak inside of it. The Octopus attacks inside the submarine with it's tentacles until it leaves and lets the submarine crash down onto the ocean floor. The Octopus attacks the third time when the people inside lure it to the submarine, where it’s reactors are causing it to meltdown and explode soon, using the iron within protolyte. When they start to make their escape, the Octopus manages to kill one of them. The Octopus continues attacking the submarine as the people inside make their escape in a mini-sub. The people manage to escape and the submarine explodes, presumably killing the Octopus. However, the Octopus survives the explosion and has risen up to the surface to attack a cruise ship where the people were aboard on. The Octopus kills some of the Terrorist that were on the ship and even kills the captured terrorist. In the end, the Octopus gets blown up to pieces when one of the people drives a submarine containing the Terrorists’ bomb into it’s mouth, killing it this time. Powers/Abilities Tentacles: The Octopus has eight tentacles like a regular Octopus but with more strength. Adapted Swimmer: Much like a regular Octopus, it is able to swim through the water. Long Tongue: The Octopus is shown to have a long tongue when it’s mouth comes out from underneath. This is used to devour it’s prey. Kills *'Lopez': Gets grabbed by the tentacles and eaten alive(off-screen). *'Lucas': Crushed to death by the tentacles(off-screen). *'Soldiers': Killed by one of the tentacles and drown when the submarine starts to flood(off-screen). *'Brickman': Grabbed by a tentacle and killed(off-screen). *'Female Terrorist #1': Neck snapped by tentacle. *'Female Terrorist #2': Grabbed by the Octopus’ long tongue and gets devoured whole. *'Casper': Stabbed in the stomach by one of the tentacles where it goes through his body and out through the mouth. Category:2000s Monsters Category:Mutated Monsters Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Animal Monsters